Hello, Carrot
by bluenettes
Summary: Her new apartment is only a block away from the ZPD and a window away from her partner.


Judy Hopps literally hopped to push her window open while starts humming. It's only a minute until her frozen carrot started melting in the microwave. The new face of Zootopia Police Department swung her furry leg to dance as a sound of soft 'ting!' reached her hearing, and the bunny's warm carrot was pulled and sniffed.

 _Perfect_ , she whispered in excitement. She haven't been this happy for a long time, not until she get her recognition as a _real cop_. The poor carrot was hugged before it gets eaten by the grey bunny.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Judy munched the carrot with too much excitement that she choked on herself. Started coughing, she took a glass of water before eventually sitting on her brand new bed, feeling pretty much relaxed.

"The past week had been so hectic, I'm dying," she talked to her phone, after activating video recording. "New mayor, new vegetarian restaurant in town, and NEW GAZELLE'S ALBUM," she screamed, and her nose was all the screen displayed, "and of course, new apartment! I haven't done much cleaning, Mom, Dad. Gotta go! I love you all! Don't forget breakfast! Call me baaack!"

Judy sighed in satisfaction. The bunny's morning routine now contains a minute of sending a video message to her family in the Bunnyburrow. And she couldn't help but to send them a bunch of love before going to work as her motivation. Despite that, she implied a little lie there—she had moved there for two weeks and spent most of the day with a fox her parents used to warn her about.

 _Ah, life. Zootopia life._

She smiled and drowned in her thoughts, chin resting on her palm, watching the sun rising gorgeously from the horizon. It's only six in the morning, but she is all packed and ready with her police's suit on, carrot munched down her belly, and happiness floating around. _Oh, this couldn't get any better_.

Well, actually—it could. Her last morning routine also consists of jumping to the next window with a loud 'Woohooo!' until she land on her neighbour's bed. And she would always nod firmly to the casual hello she got from him.

"Hello, Carrot," plus, a sly grin. He was just getting up from his bed, still yawning. "If you're craving for a sweet breakfast, remember that I keep some pawpsicles in the fridge."

"Put some clothes on, _dumb_ fox," Judy sighed and fold her arms.

"This is just one of my pajamas," the fox, Nick Wilde, grinned at his _minimalist_ pants and sleeveless shirt, "yet you're still staring at me, _sly_ bunny."

Judy looked away in a mere second. "Did I stare at you? Or are you saying that I stare at particulary _your body_? No, not at all."

"Sly bunny loved to lie for herself," Nick waved before heading to his bathroom. "Just go first anyway, I'm gonna be late~"

Judy quickly stood before him with a bossy look. "No, not a chance!"

Nick groaned. "Oh, please."

"You're my partner. You're my responsibility," the bunny pushed her partner into his bathroom. "Now, go and finish your shower then we'll be off to the ZPD. Cases are waiting, Officer Wilde! _Time-is-money!_ "

"Oh, shut up."

Judy grinned in satisfaction. Another day for the two officers to make the world a better place.

/ /

The sun was just about to go down at the time they left the ZPD Headquarters. Another tiring day as police officer has passed. Judy Hopps, without any second thought, would always drag her fox partner to the nearby restaurant. Particularly, the new vegetarian restaurant. While Nick the fox, obviously, would only roll his eyes since he did not have any interest on plant-based foods.

"Can't we just buy some frozen stuffs and heat it later?" Nick sat in a chair after being pushed by the bunny.

Apparently, his protest didn't mean anything, as the bunny kept pushing him to try some plant-based _meat_ (Nick didn't see how is that even possible). After minutes of Judy's munching and Nick's hungry groan, they eventually finish their dinner.

Judy is usually the one to lead the way back home, while Nick followed, still on his laid-back attitude, fingers intertwined behind his head, and just enjoy their way home—by foot.

By the time Judy started telling him stories about various things (yesterday is about Clawhauser having a date with one of Gazelle's pretty cousin, which is somehow possible), Nick would always nod and said uncountable 'Yes' and 'Uh-huh'. Despite the fact, their walk was always fun—and warm. Judy would also be first to say 'See ya!' when they parted in front of their own door. Then Nick would give her a firm salute, along with his cunning grin, as always.

It was nine in the evening when Judy finished showering and dressing up. Her pink pajama was already on, leaving her police suit hanged behind the door. Talking about the door—oh, it's about time!

A few minutes before she go to bed, her door will always get knocked gently, every single night since she moved here, although it could be loud sometimes.

"Knock, knock."

Judy giggled to the lazy voice out there, but then managed to keep her composure to answer with a firm voice, talking to the door, "Who's there?"

"Nicholas."

The bunny frowned. Nick's knock-knock outdated jokes always had different answer for every night, and they're usually weird word—some aren't officially in dictionary.

"Nicholas who?"

Silence. Everything was just silent for a couple of minute. Judy just stood there, waiting. Could Nick possibly fell asleep in front of her door? No, that's silly. But she managed to check anyway. As the door pulled open, there was nothing. No Nick.

"Nicholas Wilde who just wanted to say good night," a gentle voice came right from behind her ear, but Judy stood still. She's unable to move, as she realized Nick came running swiftly and already hugged her from behind.

"N-nick! How—" She was trying to look back, but Nick's ear on her cheek is really close, blocking her view.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Nick grinned. "Easy. By the window, of course. I ran fast enough."

Judy can't help but laugh. Nick is still hugging her, somehow getting tighter. "And, your point of doing this is…?"

"To kiss you good night, _dumb_ bunny."

A kiss landed on the bunny's gaping lips, but the fox managed to release herself and ran to the window again. Judy was back to her own sense a couple of second later, trying to jump to her partner's window. Unfortunately to the victim, it is locked already.

Judy shouted from her window, feeling desperate to punch him in the face. " _Sly_ fox!"

Nick only replied with a sentence in a loud voice and a chuckle, "You know you love me."

Everyday in Zootopia could never be boring. Especially to the sly fox and the dumb bunny.

 **end/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia** is Disney's


End file.
